You Make My Heart Sing
by Thane'sSiha
Summary: This is a oneshot of what happens after the camera goes dark, when Jaal takes you to his favorite place


He kissed her. This was something she'd grown used to, with the way Angara showed their emotions, but this kiss was different. More passion was placed into the way he moved his lips. His tongue worked skillfully, it tasted of sweet Aya fruit.

She could barely keep up with his pace, slow, but so skillful at the same time. She let herself succumb to the kiss, she allowed his tongue to dominant hers.

The water, from the small pond they had just bathed in, dripped from him onto her and attempted to cool her heated body. He kissed her neck, slowly, softly, his tongue darted from his mouth just as he proceeded to lick his way down to the valley of her breast.

The sounds of birds chirping, the sweet smell of flowers that she'd never seen before. The gushing of the waterfall, making the air more humid and the sand she lie her back on more moist, she was in heaven, and Jaal made it better.

He kissed down to her navel just as her hands pulled up and loosely wrapped themselves around his head. She felt his hand trail down her thighs, his face placed just before the heat between her legs.

His breath was hot. Each time he blew a hitched breath out against her moist skin, she tensed her body ever so slightly.

Jaal slowly stuck his tongue out and licked her aching clit. She gasped. Such a simple move from him was enough to make her go wild. His tongue was moist, thin, flexible, and long. She shivered when she felt him slightly press it against her entrance, only to quickly flick it back up and tease the sensitive nub one more.

"Enough with the teasing, please do it already," her eyes shut tight as she moaned the words out through pursed lips.

"In do time, Sara," she loved the way it felt when he spoke just between her legs.

He spread her legs just a bit wider and picked her entrance. His tongue skillfully teased her womanhood before finding a way to push itself inside if her. Sara shivered a bit, finding out how warm it felt on the inside.

Her grip on the back of Jaal's head tightened and his tongue did absolutely unspeakable things to the sensitive places inside her. He was so swift and quick, she could barely analyze the pleasure in time.

Moans and pants escaped Sara's cherry pink lips. Her hips arched up just to feel more of his tongue. Her legs were being held into the air by his hands. She felt a shiver of pleasure erupt through her body, then another. She began to tremble. Her legs shook as she felt herself build up to the best part.

His tongue began to move faster inside of her. He knew she was growing close. Her hips twitched in his hands as she felt the build up. Then, she burst. Her body trembled rapidly as she mewled out in pleasure, trying to regain herself after the orgasm.

Jaal reached his hand up and traced Sara's jawline with his finger, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He spoke, his blue eyes gazed into hers with such a passion and admiration, she had to look away to keep from blushing.

She kissed his cheek, causing his lips to curl into a smile, "I love you, Jaal,"

"I love you too, Sara," he lifted one of her legs up and placed himself between them. She could feel his hard member rubbing against her ever so slightly, it sent shivers down her spine, "I will be gentle, for you."

She merely nodded in response, a moan slipped out of her lips as she felt him slip himself into her. The feeling was different from anything she'd ever experienced. He was big of course, but it also had this warmth, this smoothness, this soft feeling to it that was almost like silk, and yet it was still rigid in a few places.

He moved his hips slowly, another gasp erupted from Sara. He looked down at her, eyes filled with worry and sorrow, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm OK, Jaal, it just feels good,"

He pulled it back, just to the tip, then slowly moved his hips forward again. His pace was agonizingly slow, and she loved every second of it. He was a very passionate lover.

He began to speed up, earning more moans of pleasure and happiness from Sara. Her eyes had long since closed as she let the pleasure engulf her body, only hearing the sounds of the chirping birds, the waterfall, and Jaal's loud grunts and slight moans.

"I love you ~" she whispered out to him, barely audible and just beneath a moan.

Harder. Her started to push into her harder. The fear of hurting her subsided when he realized that Sara was a strong girl. His grip on her hips tightened as he lighted the up to meet his thrust. Her eyes jolted open when he changed the pace. She began to hold onto him for support. He placed a hand on the sand just by her face, using his other to hold hers and comfort her.

She was a gasping, panting, moaning mess as she felt herself get close to her climax again. The smell of her sweat was quickly put away by the smell of the flowers. She could get used to this.

"Jaal, I'm… I'm," she stuttered out. She felt his pace speed up when she spoke these words. His cock hitting the right spot that made her feel numb for a few seconds every time.

She dug her nails into Jaal's back, her other hand squeezing his tight. She bit her lip to refrain from screaming out. Her back arched like a bow. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight. Sara's hips began to twitch, Jaal prepared himself to see another one of her orgasms. She felt the build up in her lower abdomen again, with each thrust it was growing close as closer. She let go of her lip and released a moan that seemed to silence everything around them, just as she came.

Jaal leaned down and kissed her forehead. She shook slightly, allowing Jaal to continue to thrust in. He keep with the quick pace and finished quickly after, pulling out and releasing the liquid onto the sand.

She opened her arms and pulled him into a hug that he happily accepted. Her body was still covered in sweat, the moisture from it making her hair cling to her face.

"Sara Ryder, you make my heart sing,"


End file.
